Are You Alright?
by Agent Mini Me
Summary: Leo? Admit he doesn't feel well? Haha. Like that will ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo's POV

I just had an argument with Raph. He can never follow even the simplest orders! Even tonight! I already was feeling sick, like I needed his bad attitude. He almost got us all killed by running into a fight with Fishface, Dogpound, and Hun. Both Mikey and Donnie are hurt, all because our hotheaded brother had to give away our position during our evening patrol. Thank god I had an extra smoke bomb to confuse the enemy so we could escape down into the sewer.

After Mikey and Donnie were resting in front of the television, I went to the dojo to train. My only way of venting. I first practiced my katas in the air, then hung up a heavy bag to practice my hand to hand combat. I trained for a couple of hours before I started feeling bad. I disregarded my pain, I was still stressed. I couldn't stop. I kept going. No matter how sick or tired I felt, I only went harder. An hour or so later, small black dots started to cloud my vision. I just wiped my eyes until they were gone, then continued my workout. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't want to stop. Little did I know what was to come. My head began to pound and my ears began to ring. A short while later my body hit the ground and my vision faded to black.

Raphael's POV

I heard a loud crash in the dojo. Guess I should check on Leo. I pushed my shell up out of my beanbag and walked toward the sound. I walked in to fine Leo passed out in the floor looking more white than green. I had to know what happened. Leo has always been one to train hard, but never like this. Did I really hurt him that bad? I picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room to put him to bed. He felt like he might have a fever. I went to Donnie's lab to find the medical kit. After rummaging around for a minute or two, I found the thermometer and returned to Leo's room to find him in the exact same position he was in when I left. I shock the mercury down nearer to the. Bottom of the tube before placing it in Leo's mouth. I waited for the thermometer to read his temperature, then carefully pulled it out and read the number. 103. I wonder how long he has been sick. He never tells anyone, not even. Master Splinter. No one but myself was up. Besides I kind of wanted to care for Leo. He is always watching out for us, it's my turn. I covered Leo up and brought in a glass of water and a cool towel to place over his forehead. Once he seemed comfortable, I went to my own room and crawled into my hammock almost instantly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo's POV

I awoke to find myself in my room. Funny, I don't remember going to bed. I tried to sit up until I was hit with a wave of nausea. I reached over and picked up the cup of water on my nightstand and drank of few sips before carefully standing. I was able to get up okay, but I still didn't feel to great. I was very cold. I grabbed my soft blue blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders before making my way into the kitchen.

Raphael's POV

My first thought upon waking was my brother. "I wonder if this happens to Leo?" I thought. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Leo sitting alone at the table sipping on a cup of hot tea. He did not look good. He had a blanket wrapped around him, and was holding the warm mug like his life depended on it.

"Good morning, Fearless. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Raph." He replied weakly.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Leo was sickly shaded of pale green. There was no way he was "fine".


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo's POV

"Really." I'm really not feeling all that great, but I can't let Raph know that. I can't let anyone see the weakness I feel.

"You don't look so good, Leo."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently Raph?" I joked, trying to get Raph to believe me. He looked at me suspiciously before turning to make some coffee. I'm not usually a good liar, but my lie actually worked.

Raphael's POV

His lie totally did not work. He has never been good at withholding the truth, but there is no way our leader will admit he isn't well. There is no point in arguing.

Our day continued as normal until training. Mikey and Donnie seemed to be a little off, but not nearly as much as Leo.

"Yamete!" Splinter yelled. We all kneeled before our master as he walked by stopping in front of our blue-clad brother.

"Leonardo my son, are you alright? You do not look well."

"I am just tired, Sensei. Yesterday was a long day"

"Very well. You are all dismissed." Announced Splinter before turning to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started and I tested for my third degree black belt, so things have been crazy. It's short, I'm sorry. **

Leonardo's POV

"Leo, are you sure you're alright?" asked a concerned Donatello. " would you let me check you over in the lab?"

"If it would make all of you chill out." I answered trying not to sound as bad as I felt. I can just fake being myself for a little while longer before going to my room to rest. Donnie walked out and headed for the garage, I followed. As well did Raph and Mikey. I sat down in the make shift "examination table" and let Donnie do a little check up just to make them all understand I was okay. He pulled out the thermometer and placed it under my tongue, then after a few minutes, Raph grabbed the tube and gave it to Donnie. Neither said a word. I knew it, I told them I'm fine.

"Feeling alright huh?" Donnie asked irritably showing me the result. I had to squint to see the number. 104. Damn.

"It's gone up." stated Raph.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You passed out in the dojo last night. I picked you up, put you to bed, and checked your temperature. ""I know you're not alright." Donnie said opening his med kit. "If you're sick, don't just put on a brave face, come tell me." Donnie dismissed Raph and Mikey, leaving him and I in the lab. Was the temperature dropping? I was suddenly so cold I started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Leo..."

"Yes, I'm freezing."

"That's what I thought." He stated handing me an extra blanket. I draped it around both shoulders. Donnie looked in both of my eyes, then down my throat.

"How much have you been coughing?"

"Not too much. But I was coughing very hard." I answered.

"Your throat looks terrible."

"Thanks Donnie."

"Leo, I'm going to test you for strep and the flu." He said pulling out an assortment of equipment. He swabbed the back of my throat and my nose, and left to test for results. After about ten minutes, I felt about one hundred percent worse.

"You have both. You body is really weak, I'm going to give you a flu shot to help you fight this off." Donnie explained gathering the needed materials. He cleaned the upper part of my arm and gave me the injection. When I went to stand up, I felt my head spin. I felt so dizzy I fell on to the floor.

"Raph! Come in here quick!" Donnie shouted trying to assist me up. Raph ran in. "Here, help him up." Raphael came around and slid me into a chair, as if on cue Donnie held a trash can in front of my face just in time for me to vomit.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short bit. School has been crazy, and I haven't had much time to write **

Michelangelo's POV

I heard my brothers making a lot of noise in Donnie's lab. It sounded like someone got sick. Raph probably has a hangover again. 'What am I going to do with him?' I thought to myself. I went into the lab to find Raph supporting Leo's shoulder, and Donnie holding a garbage can in front of his beak.

"Is Leo sick?" I asked.

Startled, Donnie turned to me "Yeah Mikey. Leo is really sick. He has the flu and strep."

"Poor Leo. Is there anything I can do Bro?"

"Just stay away. I don't want you sick too." Leo replied weakly.

"But, I want to help you..."

"Leo is right, Mikey. We don't need both of you sick. It's enough that Raph and I have come in contact with whatever bug has infected Leo."

"What?! Bug?! Where?!" Raph yelled.

"Okay, bad choice of words. There isn't a real bug, that I know of at least. . ." Donnie corrected.

Leonardo's POV

I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever be throwing up in a garbage pail with all or my brothers watching. Fantastic. Not only could I not keep food down, but I can't keep my dignity either. I had Donnie in doctor mode, wanting me to take an assortment of medicines, Raph trying to be of some help when he could, and lastly I had my baby brother, Michelangelo, worried that I will only get sicker. For all I know, I will.


	6. Chapter 6

Michelangelo's POV

I really wanted to help Leo, my only problem is how. . . Then it hit me, I'll make him some soup! I scrambled into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for chicken and rice soup. It was a lighter meal, so hopefully it wouldn't make him sick.

First, I cooked the rice until it was soft, then added chicken, broth, and some vegetables. I let it simmer for about fifteen minutes. It smelled delicious. I ladled out a small bowl for Leo and put it on a tray alongside a glass of water, a flower and a cold rag. It looked perfect. I carefully picked up the tray and carried to to Leo's room. Donnie was leaving, carrying his med kit.

"Hey Mikey."

"Hey Donnie. Is Leo okay?"

"Not really, he keeps coughing. A bit too much and too hard for my tastes. I'm a little worried..."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure Mikey, but please wear a mask."

"I already am wearing a mask!" I joked, trying to get the resident genius to smile.

"I'm serious Mikey, here." He calmly stated, handing me a mask to place over my nose and mouth. I put it on, and entered Leo's room.

"H-hey M-Mikey."

"Hey Leo, how'd you know it was me?" Leo gave me a look.

"I thought your joke was f-f-funny" Leo coughed.

"I'm glad someone did." I smiled. "I brought you a surprise."

"What is it?" I set the tray of food down on his bedside table.

"I made you some chicken and rice soup!" Before Leo could reply his started to cough uncontrollably in his hands. Blood. There was blood. "Donnie! Come quick!"

Donatello's POV

I was walking into my lab when I heard my little brother cry from Leo's room. I jerked the med kit from the shelf and ran as fast as I could.

"What's wrong?!" I questioned.

"Leo. He's coughing up blood!"

"I was afraid that would happen..." I sighed.

"Donnie, shouldn't you be wearing a mask to keep you safe?"

"I gave you mine." I smiled. Leo winced as he yet again began to have a coughing fit. "Hey Leo. Can you hear me?" He nodded. "Is there something we can do?"

"I brought a cold rag!" Mikey interrupted.

"Give it to me." He handed me the cloth, and I placed it on the back of Leo's neck. He shivered in response. He felt warm. A little too warm. I wished I could access some medicine. Leo can't survive like this. I continued to think about to do when I heard someone vomit in what sounded like the kitchen. Mikey and Leo were in here with me. That can only mean...Raph...oh shell.


	7. Chapter 7

Raph's POV

No. I can't be sick. I didn't even spend too much time with Leo. Well... I didn't breathe in his face too much. There is no way I can be sick! What am I going to do? I leaned over the trash can and once gain threw up. Great. Master Splinter walked in and put a paw on my shell.

"Are you alright, my son?"

"I think so Sensei. I'm just not feeling myself today. "

"Then rest. "

"Hai Sensei." Master Splinter exited and Donnie rushed in.

"Oh my! Raph? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Donnie, just a little sick to my stomach. Don't be melodramatic."

"Shut it Raph. How much have you been around Leo?!"

"Well, there was the night I took care of him, and when you and I were helping him with medicine. I think that's it..."

"Come into my lab." Donnie ordered. I did as he asked and went with him into his lab. "Sit down." He requested. I did. Donnie pulled out a syringe. "I'm going to test your blood compared to Leo's." He stuck me, drew a vial of blood and swabbed my throat.

"Can I leave now? I'm not feeling great..."

"You can, but take it easy."

"No Donnie, I was thinking of running a marathon..." I stated sarcastically. What a shell for brains. I walked out of the lab and sat on the couch, we might have a good movie or something to watch on DVD. I chose one of my favorite films, Skyfall, and ended up falling asleep before the opening song played.

Donnie's POV

I needed a sample for Leo's blood to test. I slowly entered Leo's room and whispered "Leo? Are you awake?"

"Am now." he answered quietly.

"I need a blood test."

"Right now?" He whined.

"Yes, right now. I'm afraid Raph is getting sick too."

"Go ahead." Said Leo, pulling his arm out from under the covers. I stuck him, and drew out exactly what I needed.

"Thank you Leo."

"Anytime Don, please take care of Raph."

"I will. I promise, I'll take care of you both."

I returned to my lab, where I compared the results of both blood samples. Funny, It says Leo no longer has the flu, or strep, but something is still wrong. I looked to Raph's test. Same thing. But Raph's stomach was sick, and Leo is having trouble breathing how can these be related? They are only going to get worse. What am I going to do? I need to do something, and fast, but what? I layed my head down on my desk. Pressing my temples, trying to rid myself of the headache that seems to just a appear. "What is this headache? And why so suddenly?" It wasn't a real question, I knew, just talking aloud.

"Stress. It's a stress headache. Yeah, that's it. All I need is a Tylenol or something like that, then I need to get back to work. " I drug myself into the bathroom, and haphazardly searched the cabinet. At last I located the bottle I needed. I poured to capsules into my hand and swallowed them with a glass of water.

"Are you alright a Donnie?" I heard my little brother in the door.

"Yes Mikey, just a bit of a headache. "

"Are you getting sick like Raph and Leo?"

"I don't think so. Don't worry about me Mikey. I'll be okay." I truthfully was unsure. Hopefully I will be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been awhile, and I'm sorry for that. School has been driving me crazy, but I'm going to try and get my butt in gear and get some stories done. Please enjoy and if you have any ideas, feel free to message me. No flames please!

Leo's POV

Cough. Blood in my hand. Sick. That's all I am. I need to get out of bed. I feel like I've been lying down for forever. I want to get out of my room, yet at the same time, I'm not sure if I can. A voice at the door interrupted my thoughts...

"Hello Leo."

"Hello Sensei."

"How are you my son?"

"I have been better. I am dying to get out of here."

"Have patience my son, you will heal, it just takes time."

"Hai Sensei. Would it be alright if I walked around a little? My muscles are aching from staying in bed."

"If you feel well enough. Would you like some help?"

"Please?" I really hate that my father, my Sensei, had to see me so weak. He smiled, and came to help me up. I will admit, it was painful. My body is weak. My lungs are weak. I am weak.

I made my way to the couch, only to find Raph curled up in a ball with Donnie checking his temperature.

"Leo? What are you out of bed?"

"I needed some air. Is that okay? What is wrong with Raph?"

"He is sick. As it turns out, he has the same infection you do, only the one you have is affecting your lungs and respiratory system. His is affecting his digestion system. I'm afraid that if we don't fix it, he could become very sick. If he does, his immune system won't be able to fight off the virus."

"That is great." I said sarcastically. "Why do I keep coughing up blood?"

"I don't know Leo. But your body does have much of an immune system either, if one at all. In fact I'm thinking of moving you and Raph into my lab once I have done a thorough cleaning."

Donnie's POV

Constant ringing...What? Who could be calling my T-Phone? Only my brothers, April, and Master Splinter are in our network. All of us are here. Who could be calling? I reluctantly answered the call.

"Donatello speaking."

"Ah, yes. Donatello. How are your brothers?" I know that voice! We had a battle not long ago with this numskull!

"Bishop! What do you want? How did you get into my network?"

"You are not the only one who is tech savvy Donatello. Anyway, answer my question...how are your brothers?"

"Why so persistent? Why do you need to know about my brothers?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know what is wrong with them?"...Silence..."I see I now have your attention. Are they sick? Let me guess, Leo got it first?"

"How would you know that, Bishop?"

"That is none of your concern at this moment. Wouldn't you like to know how to cure it?" He was right, I'd rather have the cure for Leo and Raph right now. Who knows how long they can stay the way they are.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"That is up to you Donatello. What are you willing to give?"

"I'm not kidding. What the hell do you want?! I'm not playing games."

"Neither am I. Tell me, what are you willing to give? When you have the answer call me." With that, he was gone. I stood with my phone to my ear, listening to the constant beep coming from the other line. One call. One call is all it took for an understanding, but what was I willing to give for my brothers?

After much thought and meditation , I came up with an answer. I know what I'm willing to give for my brothers. I will give all I have, all that I can give. . .me. Bishop has always wanted to study one of us, now he can. I picked up up shell cell and dialed the mysterious number.

"Do you have an answer, Donatello?"

"I do, but you may not have the answer until you help my family. "

"Is this worth my time?" asked Bishop rudely.

"I guess you'll have to give me an antidote, and find out. Be aware, if you're toying with me, you will regret it. "

"Fair enough. Bring your brothers, and I shall heal them, just don't forget your payment. You better not disappoint me...if you do, I will destroy all of what you know." Beeping. It's set. This is it. It is time to go.

I walked into the kitchen and quickly thought about what I had done. What? I just gave myself up to Bishop. "It's worth it." I kept encouraging myself. "It's worth it."

"What's worth it?" Asked a voice. I turned to discover that it was Leo.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"You have been spending a lot of time in your lab. What are you researching?" He asked.

"Only a possible cure for you and Raph."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh course I am." I smiled cautiously. "So...are you feeling better?" As if on cue Leo ran forward and threw up in the sink.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as I handed him a towel to wipe his face.

"Leo, are you alright?"

Donnie's POV

I helped Leo get into bed for rest, then went to my lab to think. I sat down at my desk and pondered my current predicament. I had an option though. I could please Bishop with science for an answer. Leo and Raph are both sick. To be truthfully honest, I'm not sure how much more they can take physically, nor how much more pain I can bear to see my brothers go through. I was stalling. Even in my thoughts, I stalled what could potentially become of our family.

I went to the dojo to speak with Master Splinter. He was meditating in the corner.

"Yes, Donatello?"

"I have found a way to cure Leo and Raph, but I have to take them to Vermont."

"That's a bit far, would you like me to come with you?" He asked with genuine concern.

"No, Sensei. I can handle it, I promise."

"Why not?"

"I want to show you that I can take care of my brothers."

"I trust you, my son. Please keep in contact with me throughout the trip, and bring everyone home safely."

Now that Sensei was taken care of, the only thing that was left to do was pack up and go. I prepped the battle shell with blankets and pillows...it's now only a matter of time, I know what I need to do. I returned to my lab where I prepared a drug to help Raph and Leo sleep. Once Mikey helps me get them situated in the battle shell, we'll begin our journey. I cautiously stepped into Leo's room where he laid on his bed. I saw his hand sticking out beneath his covers, so I located a vein and inserted the medicine. Leo shuttered in response, but did not wake. I had Mikey bring me a stretcher to help move him. We carefully slid him into the back of the car with a soft blanket and a bottle of water. Next was Raphael, this wouldn't be as easy since he has such a temper. He was passed out asleep on the couch with Spike. Mikey placed his pet turtle on the table adjacent to the sofa.

"Raphael?" No answer. He was out cold. He really didn't need the sleeping medication, but I decided to bring a couple extra doses just in case. After a little struggling and a stubbed toe, we got Raph situated next to Leo, only he had a small trash can so if he needed to throw up, he could. I jumped into the driver's seat and Mikey next to me.

"Wait a second!" Mikey yelled jumping out if the car.

"Shhh!" He came back a few seconds later with Spike and put him in Raph's lap.

"We couldn't leave her alone..." His heart is so big even in a time of great danger.

"I sure do love you, Mikey." I smiled and began to drive through the tunnel. I love all of you, that's why I have to do this...


End file.
